Tudo o que vai volta Acredita querido
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Porque me amor, tudo o que vai volta sempre. Com música da Beyoncé "Best thing I never had".


**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Sirius & Bellatrix**

"**Best thing I never had" by Beyoncé**

"**Tudo o que vai volta... Acredita querido"**

Bellatrix podia percorrer aquele caminho de olhos fechados, podia subir aquelas escadas vezes sem fim sem nunca cair, ela podia percorrer aquele pequeno espaço tantas e tantas vezes, podia passar a mão pela cabeceira daquele cama e relembrar quase todos os momentos que ali passou.

Desceu novamente, e ficou sentada no sofá sem dizer nada, sem dizer o que pensava mas as lágrimas denunciavam-na. Era silencioso, o choro. Era em silêncio, como se soubesse que não devia, que não tinha o direito de chorar sobre um erro que era exclusivamente seu. Ela tinha errado, e pela primeira vez ela parecia saber isso melhor que nunca, era tudo errado, desde do primeiro momento. Ela devia saber isso, ela devia saber desde do dia que os sentiu pela primeira vez dentro de si.

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

(Tudo o que vai, volta) (Sim, querido)

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

(Tudo o que vai, volta) (Sim, querido)

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

(Tudo o que vai, volta) (Sim, querido)

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

(Tudo o que vai, volta) (Sim, querido)

Ser mãe implicava isso mesmo, ceder tudo em nome de um filho. Ser mãe não era só proteger, era amar, era estar lá era deixar crescer e saber o que o amor era realmente. Mas ela não podia, não no meio de uma guerra, não da maneira que era, não sozinha, como é que ela iria criar duas crianças sozinha? Ele nem fazia a mais pequena ideia do que tinha de fazer, ser mãe pela primeira vez assustava qualquer uma, mas na situação dela ainda pior.

Ela passou a mão na enorme barriga, e suspirou. As lágrimas mancharam a camisola branca que trazia vestida, os cabelos soltos estavam sem vida, nela tudo era espaço vazio, era a sensação de não poder fazer nada nem querer...

There was a time

(Houve um tempo)

I thought, that you did everything right

(Que eu pensava que tudo o que fazias estava certo)

No lies, no wrong

(Sem mentiras, sem erros)

Boy I, must've been outta my mind

(Rapaz, eu devia estar fora de mim)

So when I think of the time that I almost loved you

(Quando penso no tempo em que quase te amei)

You showed you ass and I saw the real you

(Tu mostraste-te um idiota e eu vi que realmente eras)

Fechou os olhos novamente, e sentiu que algo não estava como nos segundos atrás. E ao virar o rosto para ver quem era... Levou o maior susto que podia imaginar. Ele estava ali, e parecia mais surpreendido que ela, o rosto que normalmente trazia um ar impassível estava agora coberto por uma surpresa que não esperava. Ela levantou-se e o seu primeiro instinto foi cobrir a barriga com as mãos, como um mãe defende um cria. Apenas instinto.

Thank God you blew it

(Graças a Deus que estragaste tudo)

Thank God I dodged the bullet

(Graças a Deus que eu me esquivei da bala)

I'm so over you

(Eu já te esqueci)

So baby good lookin' out

(Então amor, vai dar uma volta)

"Sirius eu..." Ela tentou "Sirius..."

Ele mantinha-se impassível, tudo parecia tirado de um filme.

"Bellatrix?"

"Sirius eu..." Ele tentou, tentou arranjar uma desculpa ou uma justificação mas nada parecia ser argumento suficientemente bom para lhe dar "Eu posso explicar

O olhar dele por momentos parecia confuso mas rapidamente ganhou uma expressão fria e irónica.

"Para quem amava outro, fizeste um filho bem depressa" Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele nem sequer tinha considerado a hipótese dela estar grávida dele.

"CALA-TE!" Foi a única coisa que ela disse, levantou-se mais rápido do que devia e sentiu uma tontura, a última coisa que se lembrava era de um Sirius extremamente preocupado a segura-la evitando que ela caísse no chão.

I wanted you bad

(Eu queria-te tanto)

I'm so through with it

(E estava tão certa disso)

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Porque honestamente tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had

(E serás sempre a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

I bet it sucks to be you right now

(Aposto que é chato estar no teu lugar agora)

"Bellatrix acorda por favor" Ela sentia-se fraca mas a voz dele era reconfortante "Bella, acorda por favor"

"Faz tanto tempo que não me chamas Bella" Ela disse com alguma dificuldade.

Ela abriu os olhos e claridade inundava-lhe os olhos. Fez um tempo até que ela conseguisse ver com clareza o que estava a acontecer e onde estava. No quarto onde tinha estado anteriormente mas ele estava com ela. Ela deitada na enorme cama de dorsal e ele estava ao seu lado sentado com um cara preocupada.

Ela tentou pôr-se sentada mas a sua condição não lhe permitia, sentiu uma tontura novamente mas Sirius segurou-a

"Deita-te Bella, por favor." Ele disse "Não estás em condições de te pores de pé"

Mas as lembras e a consciência do que ele havia dito na sala fez a raiva dela voltar em força.

"DEIXA-ME!" Ela afastou-se bruscamente dele. "Quero-me ir embora!"

"Tudo bem" Ele afastou-se novamente com uma expressão fria. "Porta da rua é serventia da casa."

"TU ÉS UM IDIOTA! É ISSO MESMO QUE TU ÉS! UM IDIOTA! PERVERTIDO E PREPOTENTE! ÉS HORRÍVEL! DURANTE TODA A TUA VIDA APREGOASTE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE DOS OUTROS, DA NOSSA FAMÍLIA, MAS ÉS PIOR! MIL VEZES OS CASTIGOS FÍSICOS DO MEU PAI, MIL VEZES AS TORTURAS PSICOLÓGICAS DA MINHA MÃE! MIL VEZES TUDO O QUE SOFRIA, AO TER DE TE OUVIR DIZER AQUILO QUE DIZES-TE!NUNCA PENSEI SIRIUS, ACHEI QUE FOSSES DIFERENTE, ACHEI QUE CONSEGUISSES VER A VERDADE, E QUE FOSSE VERDADEIRO. MAS É IGUAL A TODOS OS OUTROS, JULGAS SEM CONHECER OS FACTOS, JULGAS SEM SABER A VERDADE! ÉS SIMPLESMENTE HORRÍVEL! COMO É QUE EU ALGUMA VEZ TE AMEI! MELHOR! COMO É QUE EU ALGUMA VEZ PENSEI QUE TU QUE TU ME AMASSES!"

Ela estava furiosa, magoada e sobretudo ela sentia-se traída.

"AH SIM TU TENS MUITO DIREITO DE FALAR, NÃO É BELLATRIX! TU ÉS A RAINHA DA PERFEIÇÃO! POUPA-ME A MORALISMO! DIZIAS QUE ME AMAVAS, NOTA-SE! PARA QUE ME AMAVA CAÍSTE DIREITINHA NOS BRAÇOS DO LESTRANGE! TU VAIS TER UM FILHO COM ELE!" O tom de voz de Sirius era agora de mágoa.

"EU NÃO ESTOU COM O LESTRANGE E NUNCA ESTIVE, SÃO SIMPLES ESPECULAÇÕES DA IMPRESSA! TU POR ACASO ALGUMA VEZ PONDERASTE A HIPÓTESE DE TER SIDO TU A ENGRAVIDAR-ME!"

O silencio preencheu o local novamente, um Sirius estático olhava para um Bellatrix com um ar cansado e magoado.

So sad, you're hurt

(Tão triste, dói)

Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?

(Boo hoo, oh, esperas que me preocupasse?)

You don't deserve my tears

(Tu não mereces a minhas lágrimas)

I guess that's why they ain't there

(Acho que é por isso que elas não estão aqui)

When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you

(E pensar que houve um tempo em que pensei que quase-te amei)

You showed you ass and I saw the real you

(Mas tu mostrar-te que um idiota e eu vi que realmente eras)

Ela fez menção de sair...

"Bella" Ele agarrou pelo braço "Bella espera"

"LARGA-ME SIRIUS!" Ela estava furiosa com ele "Larga-me!"

"Bella por favor, desculpa. Bella..."

"Ah agora é _desculpa Bella..._Ainda há uns segundos era uma rameira que andava metida com todos, agora é Bella! És depressível! Larga-me quero me ir embora! Agora!"

"Desculpa Bella, eu sei que fui um idiota e que tu tens todas as razões e mais algumas para me odiares, eu sei, mas eu imploro-te que me perdoes! Por favor Bella, desculpa."

"Não Sirius!" Ela dizia retomando a voz mais baixa "Deixa-me ir embora, já sabes que eles são teus filhos, agora deixa-me por favor"

"Eles? São gémeos? Nós vamos ter gémeos?

Thank God you blew it

(Graças a Deus que estragaste tudo)

Thank God I dodged the bullet

(Graças a Deus que eu me esquivei da bala)

I'm so over you

(Eu já te esqueci)

So baby good lookin' out

(Então amor, vai dar uma volta)

"Isso não interessa! Tu és... arhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ela parecia exasperada "Tu acusaste-me indevidamente! Não confiaste em mim, mais uma vez!"

"Ah mas o que é que tu querias. Desapareces depois de uma discussão nossa, e os jornais noticiam o teu recente relacionamento com o Lestrange, querias que pensasse exactamente o que? Principalmente depois de te ver... assim..."

"Assim como! Grávida! Idiota faz as contas! Eu estou grávida de sete meses, há sete meses atrás eu vivia contigo aqui! Lembraste?"

"EU JÁ PERCEBI QUE ERREI! DESCULPA!"

Ele estava a começar a ficar desesperado e nervoso.

"NEM TE ATREVAS A GRITAR COMIGO SEU IDIOTA!"

"Desculpa Bella." Ele dizia deitando literalmente as mãos á cabeça "Não há nada que possa fazer que não seja pedir-te desculpas Bella." Ele dizia num tom de voz baixo e penoso "Eu amo-te Bella. E sei que não te mereço porque sou um idiota prepotente mas eu amo-te, amo-te com tudo o que tenho, sei que cometi um erro terrível e peço-te desculpa por isso, imploro que me perdoes. Mas se já não sentes nada por mim pode sair, nunca mais te procuro Bella nem te importuno. Mas se algum dia mudares de opinião Bella fica a saber que estarei sempre a tua espera"

I used to want you so bad

(Eu queria-te tanto)

I'm so through it that

(Estava tão certa disso)

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Porque honestamente tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had

(E serás sempre a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

Foi o suficiente para que os olhos dela se enchem-se de copiosas lágrimas e ela saltasse para os braços dele, malditas hormonas de grávidas, ela pensou. Ele ainda meio surpreso com a atitude dela abraçou-a de volta fortemente como que querendo ter a certeza que aquilo era verdade.

"Meu amor, perdoa-me..." Ele continuava a dizer "Fica comigo meu amor, vamos para longe disto tudo, para bem longe e seremos felizes..."

"Sirius..."Ela beijou-o docemente sorrindo sobre os lábios dele. O beijo a principio cheio de ternura e ingenuidade transformou-se nos beijos deles, cheios de paixão e de fogo.

"Sirius temos de parar..." Ela não queria, nem ele, mas sabiam que estando Bellatrix no final da gravidez não era seguro aquilo que eles iriam fazer.

"Bella eu amo-te..."

I know you want me back

(Tu conheces bem)

It's time to face the facts

(É tempo de enfrentares os factos)

That I'm the one that's got away

(Que foi eu que me foi embora)

Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life

(Que sabe, talvez num outro lugar, num outro tempo, num outro mundo, numa outra vida)

Thank God I found the good in goodbye

(Graças a Deus que eu encontrei partes boas no adeus)

Em pouquíssimo tempo tudo voltou ao normal. Bellatrix voltou para casa e Sirius não podia andar mais feliz, mesmo com aquela guerra a porta ele era feliz. Claro que praticamente teve um treco ao saber que ia ter um menino e uma menina, mas depois esboçou aquele sorriso tolo de um apaixonado e começou a gritar, literalmente, aos sete ventos que ia ser pai de um menina e de um menino. Bellatrix naquele dia riu bastante da figura triste dele. Mas os dias iam-se passando lentamente e agora sim, tudo parecia bem. Uma família completa pronta para receber duas crianças, ela sentia-se pronta para ser mãe mesmo sabendo que a guerra estava no auge ela sentia-se mais feliz que nunca.

Sirius e ela mantinha a constante discussão quanto ao nome que iriam dar a filha. O rapaz tinha sido fácil, já que ambos adoravam o nome Rigel, ficando assim, Rigel Sirius Black. Mas o nome para a menina não estava a ser tão fácil...

I used to want you so bad

(Eu queria-te tanto)

I'm so through it that

(Estava tão certa disso)

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Porque honestamente tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had

(E serás sempre a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

"Electra, é nome de estrela..." Sirius sugeria "Que achas Bella?"

"Pavoroso, faz me lembrar a nossa tia avó que vivia no sul de França, era Electra... Odiava aquela casa..." Ela dizia "E Lyra?"

"Nope, não gosto..." Ele dizia "Demasiado arcaico..."

"Sinceramente Sirius, assim não dá..."

"Até parece, todas as sugestões que eu dou tu rejeitas..." Ele defendia-se.

"Quando ela nascer, nós iremos ver..." Ela sugeriu "Alguma coisa havendo de ter."

"É verdade."

Passaram o resto do dia em frente de uma lareira crepitante, e quando finalmente se foram deitar, Bellatrix sentiu uma dor forte na zona lombar. As águas tinham rebentado.

"SIRIUS!" Ela chamou com uma cara de dor "SIRIUS BLACK! AHHHHHHH"

"Bella que aconteceu?" Ele aproximou-se assustado "Bella?"

"As águas Sirius, as minha águas rebentaram. Eles vão nascer. Preciso de ir para San Mungos agora!"

"Ok Bella, vou buscar a tua mala e depois aparatamos." Ele disse correndo escadas acima.

Em pouco tempo aparataram no hall de entrada da maternidade de San Mungos prontos para a maior mudança das suas vidas.

I wanted you bad

(Eu queria-te tanto)

I'm so through with it

(E estava tão certa disso)

Bellatrix tinha sido levada para dentro há quase uma hora, ele preferiu não chamar ninguém, mas andava de um lado para o outro sem se importar minimamente se fazia muito ou pouco barulho, ou se parecia um maluquinho da ala incurável do hospital.

Este assim imenso tempo, quase três horas. Quando finalmente ele vê entrar uma curandeira com um embrulho rosa nos braços ele sorri.

"Parabéns Mr. Black, aqui está a sua filha." Ele sorria de orelha a orelha "A sua esposa e o outro bebé também estão bem... No quarto a esquerda pode seguir."

Ele pegou em na meninas nos seus braços e seguiu cuidadosamente para o quarto. Ela estava a alimentar Rigel. Eram ambos tão pequeninos. Rigel tal como a irmã tinha cabelos negros e a pele mais branca que a neve. Herança dos Black, ele pensou.

"A nossa menina..." Ela sorriu "Foi a última a nascer, deixa-ma ver!"

Ela passou gentilmente o menino para o colo do pai e recebeu nos seus a filha.

"Eles são lindos..." Sirius dizia simplesmente embasbacado com a visão dos filhos perfeitos.

"É..." Bellatrix disse "Diana..."

"ah?"

"Diana Bellatrix Black... Diana a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Andromeda."

"É lindo meu amor. Diana e Rigel. Perfeitos."

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Porque honestamente tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

(Tu tornaste-te a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had

(E serás sempre a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive)

I bet it sucks to be you right now

(Aposto que é chato estar no teu lugar agora)

A vida nem sempre fora fácil, houve discussões e Sirius acabou muitos dias a dormir no sofá. Mas tudo valia a pena, porque a guerra tinha acabado, porque tinha dois filhos lindos e porque tinha a mulher que mais amava no mundo consigo. Não tinha de pedir mais nada, era feliz simplesmente.

Goes around, comes back around

((Tudo o que vai, volta)

Goes around, comes back around

(Tudo o que vai, volta)

I bet it sucks to be you right now

(Aposto que é chato estar no teu lugar agora)

Goes around, comes back around

(Tudo o que vai, volta)

I bet it sucks to be you right now

(Aposto que é chato estar no teu lugar agora)

Goes around, comes back around

(Tudo o que vai, volta)

I bet it sucks to be you right now

(Aposto que é chato estar no teu lugar agora)

_**O fim...**_


End file.
